Percy Jackson crew read Mark of Athena!
by Wisdomforadaughter
Summary: The seven from the profecy go back in time at the end of Percy's second Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So... This is my new story. Nothing much. So ya. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I just got back from our second quest together. I was still shocked from Thalia being alive. A few hours later, it was campfire time. Percy and I walked over to the campfire with Thalia. We talked and laughed until there was a gold flash. 7 kids appeard from the the flash. One girl looked just like me. She was holding somebody's hand. He looked like Percy. Those two were the only people I was foucused on."Who are you, demigods?"Mr.D asked. All of a sudden, another flash appeared. Instead of kids appearing a note appeared. I walked over to the note. I read,

_Dear demigods,Dionysus,and Chiron,_

_These demigods are from the future. Please do not kill them. They still need to save the world. Two demigods from the future are here are here in the present/past. Let them interdose their self. You will read Mark of Athena._

_Sincerily,_

_The fates_

"I'll start. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, architect of olmpus,hero of olmpus,and girlfriend of-oh you guys will find out."apparently future self said. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon, hero of olmpus, and boyfriend of who you will find out."future Percy said. He winked at my future self. "I'm Leo,son of Hephaestus,hero of olmpus."Leo said."I'm Piper,daughter of Aphrodite, hero of olmpus."Piper said."I'm Jason, son of Jupiter-" he was interrupted by my future self."Jason. Say Zeus not Jupiter. Ok? Ok."she said."he doesn't have to. Thats what name he was raised to say not Zeus."future Percy said."Shut up,seaweed brain."she hit future Percy playfully in the arm."Now kids. You guys are like the Percy and Annabeth in this present time."Chiron said."Ya! Wait what?!"present Percy said. I started to laugh. Thalia joined me. When we stoped, present Percy stuck his tung out at me. Future me and future Percy started to quietly laugh."A small spoiler, you get to beet him up for a long time. And your wish of him being your own comes true. Don't forget, I am the future self of you.I know how you felt." my future self whispered softly in my ear so nobody could hear. I started to blush."What did she say,wise girl?"present Percy asked me."I can't tell."I said."You are very stuburn,Annabeth. You know that,right?"he said to me."Not as stuborn as you, seaweed brain."I said."Toućh."he said.**(sorry about the spelling)**

"Can I start?"I asked."Yes."Chrion said.

"Annabeth I."I started.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the spell. I'm not the best speller. So ya. Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So present Annabeth and Percy are going to be PR Annabeth and PR Percy. Future Percy and Annabeth are FU Percy and FU Annabeth. So ya. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Do I write like a Guy?!**

PR Percy POV

''Annabeth I.''PR Annabeth started to read.

''Annie's point of veiw. Yay!'' I said. PR Annabeth punched me playfully.''Don't call me Annie!'' PR Annabeth yelled.''Just read! You can flirt later!''One of the Ares kids said. We started to blush.

**Until she met the exploding statue,Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything.**

''Wow.''Thats all I said.

''Shocked,seaweed brain?''PR Annabeth said.I punched her playfully.

**She'd paced the deck of their flying warship,the Argo II,checking and double-checking the ballistae to make sure they were locked down. She confirmed that the white "We come in peace" flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the rest of the crew-and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan.**

"Nervous much."I mummbled. PR Annabeth me hard in the gut."Is that how you flirt with fish boy,Annie?"Thalia asked PR Annabeth. PR Annabeth blushed like crazy.

**Most important, she pulled aside their war-crazed chaperone, Coach Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin and watch reruns of mixed martial arts championships. The last thing they needed as they flew a magical Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "Die!"**

Awkward silence filled the camp fire.

**Everything seemed in order. Even that mysterious chill she'd been feeling since the ship launched had dissipated, at least for now. **

**The warship descended through the clouds, but Annabeth couldn't stop second-guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked them on sight?**

''You worry to much,Wise girl.''I said.''It's my gift. What can i say.''PR Annabeth said.

**The _Argo II_ definitely did no look friendly. Two hundred feet long, with a bronze-plated hull,mounted repeating crossbows fore and aft, a flaming metal dragon for figurehead, and two rotating ballistae amidships that could fire exposive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete... well,it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet-and-greet with the neighbors.**

''Well that was enjoyable. I still don't know why Annabeth wants to go to a Roman camp.''I said.''You will find out. I think PR Annabeth knows why. Right Annabeth?''FU Annabeth said.''Yup! But I don't know if I should be happy or sad.''PR Annabeth said. _Girls. _I thought.

''It is past curfew. Everybody cabins now.''Mr.D said.


	3. Chapter 3

PR Annabeth POV

That morning I was woken up by FU Annabeth. Crazy to say I was woken up by me. Anyway."Wake up! We are going to be late for breakfast. After breakfast, we are going to keep reading!"FU Annabeth said.

After breakfast...

"Who wants to read?"FU Percy asked."I will."I said.

**Annabeth tried to give the Romans a heads-up. She'd asked Leo to send one of hiS special inventions-a holographic scroll-to alert their friends inside the camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull-WASSUP? with a smiley face-but Annabeth votoed the idea.**

"Because your boring!"Leo said.

"He is right about that, but that's only everyonce and a while."PR Percy said and the other Percy agreed.

**She wasn't sure the Romans had a sence of humor.**

"We have humor!"Jason complained.

**Too late too turn back now.**

**The clouds broke around their hull,revealing the gold-and-green carpet of the Oakland Hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard rail.**

**Her three crewmates took their places.**

"Well, it's time for lunch,children. We will read after."Chiron said

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry ittalkers long to make these. I am really busy and they take a long time to make. So ya! Byyyyeeee!


End file.
